Female Assertion
by QuillFusion
Summary: Olivia unintentionally unleashed the devil within on Alex. Warning: MA (NC-17) – FEMSLASH f/f – Olivia/Alex – Romance/Angst/Sexual Violence ** This is an old FANFIC story so please see the completed version on my Qullfuion website. **


Olivia had had a really rough day in the office. On reflection, it would probably prove to be a pivotal day in her career, one she would never forget in her entire life. Reflection however was not something she was ready to partake in just yet. For the moment she was just content on enjoying the strong burn of whiskey as it slid down her throat; looking forward to the muffled silence it will bring to her thoughts before finally, when she got home, a dreamless sleep would claim her consciousness.

The door to the pub opened. She unconsciously glanced over had invited the unwelcome cold inside; It was Alex.  
'Great!', she thought, staring back into the dark gold liquid in her glass. She silently willed the whiskey to drown her Demons a little faster.

"Hey," Alex said as she arrived at the vacant barstool next to Olivia. "They said I might find you here."

"Good," Olivia replied. "I'm glad my personal tracker is still working."

Alex frowned slightly, clearly not expecting such a terse response. She was not accustomed to seeing Olivia like this. There was an almost tangible cloud hanging over Olivia and underneath a dark storm seemed to be brewing.

"I heard about the case." Alex decided to continue undeterred.

Olivia did not answer. She took another swig of her drink.

Alex took a seat and ordered a drink for herself and another of whatever Olivia was having. "So this is one for the books, hey?"

Olivia huffed. "You can say that again!" She took another swig.

"Who would have thought that a woman could have the same potential for rape as men? I never thought this day would come." Alex continued.

"I think one should never underestimate the darkness in all human potential. Just because women are not generally physically as strong as men and thus less able to force themselves on someone else, that is not an indication of the lack of the innate potential or desire for power."

"Wow, you really think we are the same as men?"

"It is not about being the same as men. I am just saying that one would be foolish to underestimate the sexual predator in each of us. Just because women are raised to believe they should be the passive recipients to male sexual aggression, it does not mean that we are not capable of sexual assertion." Olivia took another swig anticipating that to be the final word on the matter for the night.

She should have known better from Alex.

"Clearly I have hit a nerve," Alex said. "If I didn't know you better I'd say that was a demonstration of your assertiveness crossing into aggression."

"I am having a quite drink, minding my own business after a long and very hard day. I'm sorry if I'm not in complete control and appropriately ladylike all the time."

"Perhaps I should take you home where you can let loose your new found assertiveness in the safety of your own home."

"It's ok. I'll get myself home." Olivia made a move ot get off the barstool but stumbled. Alex caught her.

"There is no way you're driving and I would not want to put any cabby in the firing line." Alex tried to lighten the mood.

Olivia thought about it and she could not argue with Alex. The way she was feeling right then it was probably better for everyone if she did go home. All that frustration and feelings of helplessness from the past few days on the case was sitting very near the surface and she was struggling to keep a lid on it. It was exactly for that reason that she had come to the pub, hoping to get laid and so work all of that out of her system and so doing regain her grip on the world, the illusion of control. But, since that did not seem to be on the cards tonight, she might as well acquiesce to Alex's offer of a ride home.

* * *

**As this is an old FANFIC story I wrote a long while ago I have decided to maintain it on my Quillfusion website. So if you like this chapter, please read the rest of the story there and feel free to leave me a comment on my site to let me know what you thought. Constructive feedback is always welcomed. :) Also find me on facebook (Quillfusion) to find out about some of my other stories.  
**


End file.
